Steal Your Heart
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: Ash is a teen heartthrob. He is the most popular kid at school and he likes it that way. Dawn is the new girl with a secret that haunts her forever. When Ash sees Dawn he wants to steal her heart. Just one thing, she doesn't want him. Will Ash be able to get Dawn or will Dawn's secret bring them closer together. Pearlshipping, Contestshipping, Egoshipping, and One sided Penguin.
1. Chapter 1

**What up Fan Fic. I am here with a new story. It's called Steal your Heart. I got the idea when I was sitting around doing nothing. Being bored is pretty good huh? Anyway this is the summary. **

**Ash is a teen heartthrob. He is the most popular kid at school and he likes it that wa. Dawn is the new girl with a secret that haunts her forever. When Ash sees Dawn he wants to steal her heart. Just one thing, she doesn't want him. Will Ash be able to get Dawn or will Dawn's secret bring them closer together. **

**There it is. I wasn't sure I was going to start this one but I decided to. So here it is.**

Ash walked in the school. The whole school seemed to stare at him as He smiled and walked through. All the Girls were falling in love with him and that was fine with him. Who wouldn't like Ash? He had the perfect raven hair, he was the most popular boy at the school and He was the captain of the Basketball team. Ash continued his walk through the school. That's when he spotted one girl that caught his eye.

She had magnificent blue eyes that matched her lush blue hair, Ash didn't know who she was, she must have been the new girl. Ash stopped and stared at her. He was going to approach her when his friend Drew pulled him away from the mob of girls after him. They hid behind a clump of lockers. "Man thanks for saving me" said Ash. His friend Drew was also a piece form heaven. Girls loved his laid back attitude and his long flowing green hair.

The two walked out of the clump of lockers and made it to their first class. Of all the teachers Mr. Rowan was the most feared, well after Lt. Surge anyway. He taught Advanced Math and only the best can go there. Though they didn't look like it Ash and Drew both managed to get good marks on their exams to make it to the advanced class.

Their some of the other popular kids where there. There was Paul, the rather brute and strongest on the Basketball team, then there was Misty, She was the tomboyish out of them all. She had dated Ash for about 2 weeks and then decided that she hated him. She was the first to hate Ash. Next was May, Drew's not so secret crush and cheerleading co-captain. She has been caught more than once starting at Drew. There was also Gary. Gary was a lot like Drew in a way but girls where attracted to him like Ash.

To top it off there was Kenny. Kenny has been Ash's friend for a while but he wasn't liked by girls as much as Ash. This seemed to bother Kenny as he has always been jealous of his friend. Mr. Rowan was taking attendance when the girl walked in. Dawn. Ash starting at her was even more in love with her. Now that she knew her name he loved it.

"Miss, Berlitz, I welcome you to Kanto High, and I hope you will be here more earlier next time. Now then will you go take your seat by Mr. Ketchum. Ash felt his heart stop. This girl was going to sit here. Now he sure he was dreaming. He decided to Act cool and smile when Dawn walked by. She saw this and looked annoyed by seeing this.

Ash realized maybe stealing this girl's heart was harder then he though. "Now then will you all bring your homework up to my desk please. Ash came back to earth. Homework! Ash already knew he didn't have it just sat and waited.

"Mr. Ketchum, Please tell me why you do not have your homework?" said Mr. Rowan. "Well, you see Mr. Rowan, I was busy with Basketball practice and I sort of err, forgot about it." He said. "Well, then Mr. Ketchum, you will have Detention again. Maybe this time you will remember it. After that he continued on about integers. Ash who really wanted to go to gym class knew he had to sit it out.

After a long time Ash heard the bell. He got up put on his backpack and walked out of the room. The Girls where all waiting for him but he passed them all he wanted to catch up with This Dawn. When he caught up with her he let it all out. "So, what's up" he said causally. Dawn who was at her locker saw this boy and started to feel different around him. "Um, my mom told me to not talk to strangers" said Dawn.

"I am no stranger" said a creepy voice. A shiver went down both of their spines as Conway showed up. "Well, who is this?" Said Conway "You seem lost my little loved one". "Back off Conway" said Ash "She is way out of your league, besides she is going out with me" said Ash. Dawn turned to him and Ash mouthed out "Just go with it"

"Uh, yeah me and Ash are totally in love" said Dawn. "Well then, I will see you around" said Conway as he walked back into the darker part of the lockers. "Thanks" said Dawn "But how are going to pretend where dating?" she asked. "Easy, we just go with it"

"Okay, tiger, well pretends to date, but you better not get any ideas." "Admit it, I stole your heart" said Ash with a smile. Dawn smiled and said "Here is my number" she handed him a piece of paper and took off. Ash was about to follow when he saw Drew. "Tiger hah?" said Drew. Ash groaned and said "Drew we are not dating where just friends and besides where doing it to keep Conway away from Dawn".

"Just friends, right "Said Drew. He laughed and then walked to his next class. Ash was annoyed at what happened. "Why do I have to be so good looking." said Ash. He walked back and looked at the clock. It said 8:50. "I'm going to be late for class!" said Ash. He ran out of the locker hallway and straight to the gym.

He ran in put on his gym clothes and ran to his class. He led the class in their warm out along with Paul and Drew. Next he went to the Basketball hoop and practiced his jump shot. He had his thoughts on Dawn and their "Deal" He knew he would get the hatred of a lot of girls but it was a pretty good thing.

"Maybe it is not so bad." Said Ash as he swooshed a three. He didn't know that Drew was spilling the beans to their friends minus Paul. "Ash is dating the new girl?" said May. "He has some nerve" said Misty who was jump roping. "I'll say" said Gary.

The group of friends talked while about the whole Ash/Dawn thing.

Kenny seemed a little jealous about this too.

Dawn was in history being bored about the war of regions. She was thinking also about the whole Ash thing. She wondered why she said yes. She didn't even like boys. Well she did when she was in middle school back in Unova. She sighed and looked at the map of the world. She wondered if the world was so cruel to her.

Now she was actually going to date with a guy. It wasn't the first time. Back at her old school she was the start of everything. Everyone couldn't get enough of her. That was one of the things she liked about being new to a school. A fresh start. It was a good thing too. She wanted to erase everything that happened back at her old school.

She tried not to remember, but it happened.

* * *

_Flashback._

"_Hey Dawn" said Barry. "Hi Barry" said a cheerful Dawn. "Dawn there is something the principal sent me for you to hear. "What is it"_

"_Dawn you're…. RING_

* * *

The Bell made Dawn back into the present. She never wanted to go that far and she hoped she never had to. She walked out of the room and to her next class. On her way Ash flashed a smile at her and she returned it. "You can't stay with him forever" said Dawn "You don't need someone to hurt again." She said to herself.

**All right chapter 1 done. I am not going to be here for a week so no more chapters then. Please review and favorite and follow and so on. I hope you all enjoyed it and please read my other stories. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO Fan Fic. Well here it is. The Next Chapter of Steal your heart. I am going to add songs to the story starting this chapter. I am also playing by reviews now, so if you want the story to continue then reviews will have to be done by you. This story will be one of my main focuses so there will be a lot more of it. I hope you guys review, favorite, and Follow because from here on out it will be a lot more worth reading. I'M GOING to redo some of the first chapter so be sure to look back as well. I think that covers it. Here we go.**

**I do not own Pokémon or the songs creators.**

Lunch was Ash's favorite time of school. It was the best time to show off his teen heartthrob stuff. Being a teen heartthrob meant two things to Ash, Your good looking, and you sing. Though he didn't look it, Ash loved signing as much as he loved Athletics. His friends at his table thought also enjoyed signing but not as much as Ash.

Ash, Gary and Drew did once talk about being in a band. But they decided that was too girly. But that didn't stop Ash. Ash continued to write songs and he now is a local hit with the school. But one day he knew he would get a record deal and head on out.

But for now Ash was feeling fine. He just came back from gym and changed back into his regular clothes. He wore a red jacket with a white shirt underneath. For leggings he just wore simple jeans and his favorite high tops. His hair was messy and covered by his red hat. Around his neck was a Poke ball necklace.

Today Ash was feeling good he stood next to Gary's boom box which he carries with him everywhere. Don't even ask him why he takes it everywhere. Ash was waiting for the right moment. Paul was staring at his food, Drew was flipping his hair, May and Misty where talking, Gary was admiring his boom box, Kenny was reading something on his phone. Ash was scanning the room for Dawn. He checked his watch waiting for the right time. At 12:00 he spotted her. He knew what to do.

Ash was walking when he saw the girls all coming at him. _Here we go._ He thought. Ash motioned to Gary to turn on the boom box. Drew who was aware of this got off the table and went to join Ash. Ash heard the beat and began his song. This was one of his favorites. He wrote it himself.

_I played it safe,_

_I kept my foot up on the break,_

_I never really took a chance in life, and didn't live for today._

_Aw girl and then I met you,_

_Opened my eye to something new,_

_You know you set me free like no one else,_

_And got me acting a fool._

Ash was smiling as he scanned the room for Dawn. She was watching him and she had a curious look on her face. Ash continued signing; now adding his dance moves. He was also very good at dancing as well. Gary and Drew began

Ash took a breath as he began the chours. He met eyes with Dawn and sang his heart out.

_Don't you know you changed my life,_

_girl coz now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_

_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you!_

_You got me base jump livin and I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

Ash recovering from the chorus took a breather and let Gary take the next verse. Gary seemed pleased about this and soon girls where starting at him with happy faces. Gary, who enjoyed attention began the next verse.

Ash was still dancing and feeling good. Drew was bouncing to the beat and Paul was tapping his foot to the beat. May and Misty where starting at their friends with happy faces. Kenny was shaking his head. He hated when Ash and his friends sang.

_Midnight dipping in the pool,_

_sinking out up on the roof_

_you're unpredictable and girl thats what..._

_That's what I love about you._

Gary thought to himself thinking that the versre he just sang was just like Misty. Realizing what he was thinking he shook his head and began the bridge. Ash joined in, his voice echoing.

_Don't you know you changed my life,_

_girl coz now I'm living and it feels so right yeaaaaah!_

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_

_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_you got me base jump livin and I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

Ash took the next verse since it was the part he wrote by himself. He turned down the beat and began singing at a slower pace.

_I... Didn't lose my mind when I fell for you_

_And aaaaaaaaI'm gonna love you girl like you never knew... (woah)_

_Don't you know you changed my life, girl coz_

_now I'm living and It feels so right yeaaaaah!_

Drew finally joined in with Gary and Ash and the trio made a pretty good team.

_You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane,_

_you got me jumping out of airoplanes,_

_And that's why..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_you got me base jump livin and I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie..._

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

_I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you!_

Ash ended the song with his signature heart made up of his hands Over his real heart. He returned back to the table with smiles. He looked around and saw Dawn and gave a quick smile. She returned it. "Found yourself a keeper, Ketchum" said Gary. "Yeah she is a real beauty" said Kenny. Kenny did mean these words though.

"Chill out guys" said Misty. "You don't have to be jealous of his Swag." Said May. Drew and Gary both stopped laughing. Paul who wasn't bothered by this just kept on eating. "Hey watch it Maple, I have more Swag than him." Said a not so confident Gary.

"Really?" May said raising an eyebrow. "Hey you guys, stop arguing" Ash said. Ash once again looked thought out the room for Dawn and saw her. She was about to sit down but Ursula came by. "Um, excuse me dumpster girl, get out of my seat". Along with Ursula were her gang, the not so smart Zoey, and the dimwit Jessie. "Here we go again" said Drew. Ash got up and went to Dawn.

"Hey no need to bully" said Ash as he walked by to Dawns side. Ursula and her gang changed from anger to admiration. "Oh, Ash, we weren't bullying her. We were just getting her. "Right" he said taking Dawn by the hand.

"Way to save me Romeo" said Dawn "I could take care of it by myself." "Sure, and I could have left you and you would be dead." He said. Dawn giggled at his humor. _That was one thing I loved about him._ Said Dawn to her.

_Wait! Did I just say something about loving him? No way! Dawn You does not love anyone else. Sure you are pretend dating him but you don't want to end up like Lucas…_

_Stop it! Just act normal._

Dawn was led to his table. Everyone started at her except a purple haired dude who looked like his parents just died in front of him. "Guys, I want you to meet Dawn". "HI "Dawn said weakly.

"Hi" the group said in union. Except the purple haired guy. He just grunted and nodded at her. Ash brought up a chair next to him and Dawn sat down with her food. "So, what's your name, a red head asked her. "I'm Dawn.

"You the new girl?" asked Gary with a curious look on his face. "Um yeah" Dawn said. "I was wondering if she could sit at our table." Ash asked. "Sure" said May. "If May says yes then it's fine with me" said Drew. "All right!" said Ash.

The table then started the interdictions. "I'm May, Cheer Co Captain, You should try out for the team. You look like you've got the body. Next Misty introduced herself. "I'm Misty, I am the captain of the swim team" she said. Next was Drew "Hi Dawn, I'm Drew, authorized teen heart throb and small forward on the basketball team.

Paul introduced himself next. "I'm Paul, Center on the team." Next was Gary. "Hi, I'm Gary, power forward on the team and singer; I also play the piano, base, and drums. Last was Kenny. "Hi, I'm Kenny" After saying those words he gushed into red.

After the group all got to know each other it was like they were family. After lunch the group went to their separate classes. Ash and Dawn walked to Social Studies. "Wow who knew you had some friends" said Dawn. "They are the best."

Ash saw Conway approaching and quickly slipped his hand into Dawn's. Conway seemed a little suspicious when he saw this.

"That Weirdo doesn't deserve you Dawn". "Neither do you." Ash turned to face Dawn. "Wait, what did you say?"

" I just think this relationship is kinda not going to work for now." Dawn said. Ash nodded. He knew he couldn't just go into a relationship like that. " Sounds good" Ash said.

Then he did something he wanted to do, other then kiss her of course, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a responded back.

"This is just as friends, right?" Dawn asked

" Yeah. Just as friends." Ash replied

" Ok, but don't let go just yet."

I wasn't going to.

After their what seemed like and hour long hug, The two parted.

**End of the chapter. What did you think, Too Much? I'll slow down the pace if you want. I just enjoy these stories. I hope you guys enjoy it and PLEASE Remember to Review, favorite, follow, and PM!**

**SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys what UP! So if you read my 2****nd**** chapter I may have added a little too much, I am finished the rewrite. I actually have to thank you all that gave me a flame. I really didn't notice it at all.**

**I know I should have updated this soon but school just started and I got busy, so my bad. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and pretend that I didn't reveal the secret yet. Also, I think I dived in too fast. **

**At the bottom there is a poll that will become important for the story so please vote by review.**

* * *

"Class sucks" Ash said sitting in his desk. The clock was not ticking fast enough. Ash spent his days trying not to get in trouble but he was about to punch this clock. Being the School Popular gave you room to breathe, but that still means you could get the big E.

Ash couldn't help but think about why he hugged Dawn. He knew they should stay friends, but he didn't want to so badly.

With about 5 seconds left on the clock, Ash checked his planner to make sure he had the homework, and packed his stuff.

"Remember, your 9 week exam is on… RING." Professor Elm was interpreted by the bell.

Ash and his friends all bolted down to their next class. Ash had music with Professor Juniper. Music was Ash's favorite class after gym. Ever since he was little he loved to play instruments and sing.

Ash walked into the room and saw Dawn had the same class. Ash took his seat and let his eyes wander to her sapphire eyes. The two locked and Dawn looked away.

"Okay, class. Today we will practice duets. A duet is between two signers. Usually, Duets are love songs and the partners are serenading to each other.

"I have put you in pairs and you and your partner will work on the duet. At the end of the week you and your partner will perform you duet.

Ash listened for his name: "Ash Ketchum, you are with Dawn Berlitz" she said. Ash got up and ran to where Dawn was.

"Great to see you here tiger" Dawn said jokingly. "I had no idea you took a music class?" Ash asked.

"I had that music interest, since I was 3" Dawn replied

Ash smiled. Professor Juniper came by and gave Ash and Dawn there duet. "What is it?" Ash asked

"It's a love song" Dawn said. Ash and Dawn's faces both fell. They just "broke up" and now they were singing a love song.

"Well let's practice."

* * *

**Later at the end of the day.**

* * *

School just let out and Ash was the first one out of there. Today was full of drama and he just wanted to sit back and relax.

He and his friends, excluding Kenny, were hanging out at the park and Ash couldn't wait to show Gary, Drew and Paul his latest skateboarding trick.

Ash bordered his skateboard and rode on. He couldn't help but feel memorized by the duet he sung with Dawn. It was Wednesday and his song was due on Friday. Ash entered his home and searched for his mom.

She was cooking dinner. "Hello, Ash. Good day at school today?" Delia asked. "Never better" Ash replied.

Other than basketball, friends, music, and Dawn, he loved his mom. Especially since his dad left him. He couldn't remember him and whenever he could, it would just break his heart.

"You seemed really good, at school lately".

Ash nodded while eating an apple.

It was the truth, he dint look it but Ash was pretty smart and had Straight A's.

"Mom, Can I got to the park today, I already finished my homework." Ash said.

"Okay, go on and have fun, be home by 7." She said.

"Kay, Bye" Ash said before walking out the door. He hopped on his skateboard and headed out.

On his way he passed one of the houses that got recently bought. He stopped when he saw the streak of blue. It was Dawn. She was on the porch reading a big book.

Ash hopped of the skateboard and approached her. "How's the book?"

Dawn looked up. She shut it immediately and smiled. "Nice boarding"

Ash just smiled and walked to her. "So, I was going to the park, you wanna come?"

"Like a date?" Dawn asked worryingly

"No, just as friends".

"Let me ask my mom" Dawn said entering the house. Ash waited outside and explored her porch. She saw a picture of what looked like a young Dawn and her mom and dad.

Just then Dawn walked out and smiled "She said as long as I'm back by 7?"

Ash nodded and he boarded his skateboard while Dawn walked by his side.

* * *

**Twinleaf Park**

* * *

Ash just finished the best olly ever. "Alright dude" Drew said giving him a high five. Gary and Paul followed.

They walked back to where Dawn was talking to Misty and May. Ash stopped when he saw a figure. It Was Conway.

Ash knew trouble could be near so he ran to where the girls where.

"Oh, hey Ash, are you done skateboarding? " Misty asked.

"Yeah" Ash said. "Listen Can I speak to Dawn privately"

"Sure" Dawn said getting off the table and walked off.

"You know, he's been acting weird lately, because of her" Drew said.

"You don't say" May said. Drew blushed, May giggled.

Ash led Dawn down a road. "Where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see" Ash said.

He checked and saw Conway was long gone.

He walked to a hidden path through some trees and led Dawn to a hidden lake.

"Wow" Dawn said

The lake was beautiful, full of lush plants and a gentle breeze.

Ash felt a sudden urge to sing a love song he came up with.

"Ash what are you doing"

"About to make your day" he replied.

**I don't wanna be famous,**

**I don't wanna be if I can't be with you.**

**Everything I eat is tasteless,**

**Everything I see don't compare to you.**

**Paris, Monaco, and Vegas,**

**I'd rather stay with you.**

**If I had to choose!**

Ash had to let it out. He didn't want anything unless he could be with Dawn.

**Baby you're the greatest,**

**That I could ever think to lose.**

**And I just wanna be with you.**

**Yeah, I can never get enough!**

**Baby I'd give it all up up,**

**I'd give it all up, if I can't be with you**

**All of this stuff, sucks,**

**yeah all of it sucks, if I can't be with you.**

**And, no oscar, no grammy, no mansion in Miami.**

**The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**I can sail around the whole world,**

**Still won't find a place,**

**As beautiful as you girl,**

**And really who's got time to waste?**

**I can't even see a future,**

**Without you, any coloured socks would fade**

**Ain't no way I'm gunna lose ya,**

**Nobody in the world could ever take your place.**

**No, the kind you can't replace.**

**Yeah, I can never get enough!**

**Baby I'd give it all up up,**

**I'd give it all up, if I can't be with you**

**All of this stuff, sucks,**

**yeah all of it sucks, if I can't be with you.**

**And, no oscar, no grammy, no mansion in Miami.**

**The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**If I can't be with you,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**(If I can't be with you) If I can't be with you, oh**

**(If I can't be with you) ooh, oh this sucks.**

**If I can't be with you!**

**All of this stuff, sucks,**

**yeah all of it sucks, if I can't be with you.**

**And, no oscar, no grammy, no mansion in Miami.**

**The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**If I can't be with you,**

**If I can't be with you.**

**With you.**

At the end of the song Ash was nose to nose with Dawn. He leaned in about to close the gap when…

**CLIFT HANGER. I feel really guilty about not updating. I now have an idea for the amount of chapters. There are going to be minimum 10 and maximum 15. Now time for voting**

**I need a side ship to stir anger between Ash and whoever Dawn is dating. SO, I want you guys to choose who you want to Date Dawn for a period of time. The story WILL END in PEARLSHPPING, I just want to add more drama.**

**So here are the choices:**

**1 Paul**

**2 Gray**

**3 Kenny**

**So go ahead and vote. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
